Electrical protection devices such as fuses have long been used in electrical devices for providing an interruptible electrical connection between a source of electrical power and a component in an electrical circuit that is to be protected. For example, upon the occurrence of an overcurrent condition in a circuit, such as may result from a short circuit or other sudden electrical surge, an element within the fuse may separate and interrupt the flow of electrical current to a protected circuit component, thereby preventing or mitigating damage to the component that would otherwise result if the overcurrent condition were allowed to persist.
A variety of different types of fuse holders are known to provide electrical interfaces for overcurrent protection fuses. One type of fuse holder is an inline fuse holder that electrically connects a ferrule fuse within an electrical system. Among several applications, the inline fuse holder may be used in solar photovoltaic systems. The inline fuse holder assembly typically comprises a holder body having two pieces that releasably attach to one another using a compression nut and define an interior space for receiving the fuse.
Typically, at least two contacts of the inline fuse electrically connect to the terminals of the fuse when the fuse is received in the fuse holder body. The contacts include wire connectors that extend outside the holder body. The wire connectors are connectable to (e.g., crimped onto) wires that are electrically connected to the electrical system.